(Ask to Join) This Means War
Hey guys Vito here, and I have a new role play. Plot Acid, and BALOR have a new plan to spread their cause through the world. Invade Station Square. It appears nothing has changed at first but people have started to go missing, and mutants have started to wreak havoc. What side are you on. The story starts 5 days after the mutants begin to show up. You can investigate where the people disappeared to, and find where the mutants originated while your at it. Or will you help BALOR with whatever they are planning, Participating users * Vitomikespersonality * Alexneushoorn * Brudikai222 Characters Heroes Hugh The Wolf (Vito) Celeste the Cat (Alexneushoorn Magnet The Hedgehog(Marcos224) Villains Acid the Dog (Vito) Toxic (brudikai222) Zero The Cobra (Vito) Le Roleplay Day 1 The city was quiet… too quiet. Hugh was scouting out the area via a drone. “Ok I’m in the clear.” The wolf said as he left the warehouse was hiding in. Hugh then set up a few cameras around the block to catch footage of the mutants. A green mobian that looked like an amalgamation of different animal parts could be seen holding a sheet of metal. His muzzle ripped open revealing two rows of sharp teeth, The creature then bit down on the metal like it was a sandwich. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, a yellow cat wearing a red and white striped t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket, along with black jeans and black tennis shoes was observing the area from the rooftop of a store. She was scanning the area with a pair of binoculars. She soon saw a mutant just casually wandering about the streets. This mutant appeared to be a two legged rhino with no arms. Celeste, as that was the cat's name, was horrified at the sight of this and wouldn't stand for Mobians being treated in such a way, and would try to find the person responsible for these horrible mutations and punish them. Suddenly a mutated cobra attacked Celeste from behind. Leaving Celeste on the ground he pulled out a gun from his pocke. “Consider letting my boss enchance you like he did with me and my brothers and I might consider sparing you“ the cobra said with a raspy voic. Celeste scowled at the cobra and kicked him in the face and got right back up, pointing a double barreled shotgun in his face. (By the way, Celeste is mute and therefore doesn't speak, but she does communicate through sign language.) The green mobian finished his metal snack and started to walk around the city. "How did I get here? This does';t look like my normal Mobius, its more.... peaceful here. I HATE IT!" Both his arms turned into pickaxes and used it to climb a building. Destroying glass along his way up. Acid was watching Toxic climb the building. “Now that would be useful for our ranks“ Acid said. “Bring him to me.” Acid would then teleport a squadron of his mutants to the top of the building. “Your coming with us.” One of the mutants said pointing a gun at Toxic. "Huh? So you're threatening me with a toy? Not a very good idea." Toxic started to laugh as tendrils sprouted from his back. "It's been too quite so your screams as I rip you apart will do nicely!" One of the mutants a Black Widow would then spit Venom into Toxic’s eye, paralyzing him temporarily. "GAH."Toxic fell."tch. not cool. I when I get feeling in my body I'm going to eat you!" The tendrils melted back into his body. ”Sorry we had to do this but our boss wants to have a word with you.” One of the mutants said loading Toxic into a helicopter. Toxic only laid there quietly, waiting. Celeste then fired her shotgun at the cobra before jumping off the building and making a run for it. Once the helicopter landed the mutants escorted Toxic to Acid. “Look I’m just gonna get straight to the point.” Acid said. “I want your help with a little plan of mine. You see I want you to help me spread my cause by gathering test subjects.” Acid then revealed a mobian cat. “You see I plan on enhancing our race by simply mutating innocents whether they like it or not.” The dog would then expose the cat to radiation forcing a mutation on the innocent civilian. Sadly the mutation was unsuccessful by Acid’s standard. “Well guess I have to put this one down“ Acid said pulling out a syringe. "I don't care for you ambitions nor care either you reach them or fail." Toxic suddenly got feeling in his body again. I'll help under one condition: I get to kill your subordinates who brought me here against my will. Or at least the spider that shot venom at me. Oh and news flash sweetheart, I'm Immune to it now." ”Eh go ahead see if I care.” Acid said. “They were mere mooks at best.” "Good." Tendril sprouted from Toxic's back once again. The tendrils wrapped around the legs and arms of his former captors as Toxic started laughing. : "Dinner time! Nehehahahee" His muzzle ripped open as he pulled them closer. Acid started laughing in a hysterical fit. As if he was happy to see his own creations get destroyed . Toxic proceeded to kill and eat the mutants and in doing so he temporarily gained their abilities. Zero would then walk in. “Boss I got some good news and some bad news.” The cobra would say. Acid looked at the snake unamused. “Just tell me the bad news… Who knows I might not kill you for my own amusement.” The dog said. ”Fine… A potential test subject got away.” Zero said embarrassed. ”what… What…WHAT!” Acid said clearly enraged. “You are a failure you hear me… your a bigger failure than your predecessors.“ Acid then calmed down. “You know what let’s just give up on her or him. Focus on other people.” Meanwhile, Celeste was moving quickly through the streets of the city, trying to avoid any mutants while she was at it. Whoever that cobra was, he was probably working for the person responsible for the mutations, Celeste figured. She was going to do anything in her power to try and hunt down the person responsible for the mutations and bring them in to punish them for their crimes, or kill this person if she saw no other option. Hugh decided to check the cameras to see if he got any footage of the mutants. So he got out of the warehouse he was hiding in. Toxic's body mutated into a snake and coiled around Zero. "Since he failed might I eat this one as well or does he have a chance at redemption?" His fangs dripping the same venom the black widow had. ”He has a chance at redeeming himself.” Acid said. "ugh mercy, a disgusting mind set" Toxic uncoiled himself and turned back into his mobian form. ”Trust me… he will be useful at some point.” Acid said. "So what now?" Toxic asked. ”Just gather some test subjects.“ Acid said while taking a look at some camera footage. “Toxic you go after her.” Acid would then point to a picture of Celeste. “Zero you go after him.” Acid would then point to a picture of Hugh. Category:Roleplays